Tesorina Mia
by springyeol
Summary: yaayy, presents Minimon 1st Giveaway Winner's glorious writings to ya'll. / ch.2 -end-: ("Winner") - Seven Days by Alestie. / oneshot; bts; taekook/vkook (Taehyung/V x Jungkook). / enjoy & congrats for the winners!
1. Chapter 1

[ Tesorina Mia ]

Minimon 1st Giveaway Winner Fics

Category: "Minimon's Choice"

• **Station** •

2015 © **overflakkie**

.

.

" _Baca ini bikin mesem-mesem terus dari awal sampai akhir, bener-bener tulisan yang dibutuhkan para penikmat fluffy di dunia ini. INTROVERT JUNGKOOK IS LIFEU."_ (springyeol)

#

 _ **Shoutout to one of our Minimon 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Giveaway Favourite Picks, Salsabila a.k.a Overflakkie!**_

Yap, setelah mba cepalo menerbitkan salah satu pemenang giveaway kemarin; yakni eclaire delange, kali ini giliran aku yang menerbitkannya yaay. Yuk mari, dilahap karya unyu nan indah milik salah satu author yang juga ngga kalah unyunya sama saya (canda) yaitu mba Overflakkie! Daripada penasaran, langsung aja cekidot~

(Ps: telah diedit secara teknis, hanya menambahkan / mengurangi tanda baca dan dirapihkan kok, tidak mengubah cerita^^)

Pss: judulnya ini 'tesorina mia' diambil dari bahasa Italia yang artinya 'my little treasure' karena aku anggap cerita ini menggambarkan kalimat itu(?)

 _ **Feedbacks (reviews/supportive critics) are highly appreciated and all dedicated to the winners (not to me) so, don't forget to leave your marks!^^**_

-springyeol-

.

.

.

.

.

#

Station

.

Taehyung benar-benar akan membunuh Jimin karena dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya untuk menjemput orang asing di stasiun kereta. Namun, niatnya Ia urungkan setelah bertemu malaikat yang kini Ia labeli sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya.

" _Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sih, aku tak tahan,"_

" _Huh? Gimana?"_

A BTS Fanfiction. Vkook/ Taekook. V x Jungkook.

.

.

Bangtan belong to their respectful owner

Pair : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Warning : typo(s), AU, absurd, mature words, etc.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

Taehyung menguap lebar, menggaruk-garuk kepala meski tak terasa gatal, menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya di atas kasur sembari kedua matanya menatap serius ke arah _game_ di ponselnya. Seminggu lagi sebelum liburan musim panas akan berakhir, Taehyung sudah melakukan segala hal untuk mengisinya bahkan pulang kampung pun sudah Ia lakoni.

Sebenarnya Ia bisa saja mengajak Jimin―teman sekamarnya di asrama untuk berjalan-jalan atau sekedar bermain permainan aneh di kamar (jangan berpikir yang aneh, tidak ada unsur kedewasaan dalam permainan ini). Tapi matanya menatap sedih kasur kosong di atasnya. Pasalnya sahabat sehidup semati sedunia seakhiratnya ini sudah melepas status _jomblo_ nya beberapa hari lalu dan sukses meninggalkan dirinya dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih barunya.

Terkadang Taehyung bingung, kenapa Yoongi- _sunbae_ ―anak kelas tiga ketua komisi kedisiplinan yang super galak itu mau dengan Jimin. Apa bagusnya Jimin, sih? Tampang menang Taehyung juga. Walau dalam hati Taehyung iri akan bagusnya badan Jimin (tidak termasuk tingginya) dan kemasokisannya untuk punya pacar galak dan rela dibentak-bentak setiap hari.

"Aish," Taehyung melempar ponselnya ke arah depan dan untung tak mendarat di tepi kasur karena tulisan _game over_ di ponselnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, bersender pada tembok dan sandaran kasur dengan tatapan kosong dan mulut terbuka, macam orang habis minum pil ekstasi.

Kemudian ponselnya bergetar, penanda pesan masuk. Taehyung sebenarnya malas mengambilnya, tapi daripada tak punya kegiatan. Mungkin merangkak dan mengambil ponsel akan masuk daftar kegiatan Taehyung di liburan musim panas.

 _ **Jimin bantet :**_ _Hey sayang_

Taehyung mengerut alis dan hampir memuntahkan _hamburger_ yang tadi sempat Ia makan untuk mengganjal perutnya. Kemasukan setan apa tiba-tiba Jimin mengirim pesan _cheesy_ macam om-om hidung belang begini.

 _ **You :**_ _Apa sih bikin mau muntah_

 _ **Jimin bantet :**_ __ _Maaf yang tadi bajak_

 _ **You :**_ _Elah sana pacaran lagi_

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: Oke tapi sebelum aku lovey dovey lagi sama yoongi hyung ada berita penting yang harus kau tahu_

 _ **You**_ _: Apa? Kau meniduri yoongi sunbae dan langsung dipatahkan tulangnya?_

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: Ish bukan itu -_- (tapi benar aku sudah tidur dengannya walau tidak patah tulang, dia menggemaskan saat di ranjang, tbh)_

Taehyung membelalak mata saat membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dasar kantung hormon mesum berjalan, baru pacaran beberapa hari sudah merebut keperawan―keperjakaan orang. Kalau Yoongi perempuan mungkin Jimin sudah dihakimi satu asrama karena menghamili ketua komdis. Oke, lupakan.

 _ **You**_ _: heh mesum hal apa yang harus kutahu? Aku tak peduli dengan kisah ranjangmu_

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: slow man, calm your tits. Jadi ada temanku yang akan pindah dari_ _B_ _usan ke sekolah kita. Dia lumayan bening, jika kau mau tahu._

Taehyung mengangkat pupil matanya, seolah ingin melihat ke pusat khayalan otaknya dan membayangkan bagaimana 'bening' yang dimaksud oleh si pendek itu. Kalau sebening dan semulus model majalah _playboy_ sih oke juga.

 _ **You**_ _: Lalu? Kau berniat menjodohkan aku dengannya, begitu?_

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku bosan melihatmu menjomblo._

 _ **You**_ _: Kau menghina atau mau membantu?_

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: Dua-duanya juga oke. Dia akan datang besok siang dan aku sudah bilang kau yang akan menjemputnya di stasiun._

 _ **DUK!**_

Taehyung benar-benar terpentok tembok di belakangnya karena terlalu terkejut oleh kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

 _ **You**_ _: Heh? Punya hak apa kau bilang itu seenak pendekmu?! Kau tak tanya ini itu juga kesibukanku dan langsung bilang? Dan kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja? Kita sekamar dan kau bilang lewat chat_ _,_ _dasar bodoh._

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: maaf aku baru ingat semenit yang lalu jadi baru aku beritahu sekarang lewat chat. Sibuk apa? Bermain game di ponsel dan menonton porno sambil masturbasi? Kau pengangguran juga selama liburan. Aku tak mau tahu, ya. Besok pukul 13.00 di stasiun. Aku memberikan nomormu padanya. Tidak ada protes lagi karena kini aku akan kembali bersama hyung manisku. Dadah._

Jika Jimin ada di hadapannya saat ini atau minimal lima meter dari tempat, Ia benar-benar akan menjadikannya samsak dan memukulinya sampai tubuh bantetnya biru-biru. Tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa begitu entengnya menyuruhnya menjemput orang asing dan memberikan nomornya.

"Arghh dasar bajingan mesum kampret!"

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Semoga murid baru ini bening seperti yang dikatakan Jimin dan bukan makhluk kelebihan hormon seperti sahabatnya. Bisa-bisa Ia mati diperkosa saat menjemputnya besok.

Jika Jimin pulang nanti Ia akan benar-benar memotong kepala sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja bangun beberapa detik yang lalu dari mimpi indahnya. Tubuhnya terduduk, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan matanya masih terpejam. Jam dinding di sisi kanan kamarnya bertunjukkan angka sepuluh dan yang panjang ke angka enam.

"Tae, aku pergi ya!"

Suara Jimin terdengar cempreng dan sangat mengganggu di pagi hari yang cerah dan cocok untuk dijadikan waktu tidur pagi.

"Mau ke mana kau bantet?" Kata Taehyung serak sambil membuka matanya setengah dan sudah melihat Jimin rapi dengan setelan _casual_ dan minyak wangi yang tercium sampai ke pangkal paru-parunya.

"Menemani Yoongi hyung membuat daftar acara serah terima jabatan," Kata Jimin dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan senyum yang membuat Taehyung ingin memukul wajahnya. "Aku akan main ke kamarnya."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Awas jangan memperkosanya lagi, aku takut spermamu keburu habis duluan sebelum kau sempat menikah,"

"Sialan kau tiran," kata Jimin yang tadinya ingin melemparkan botol parfum di tangannya ke wajah Taehyung tapi urung karena teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya jangan lupa jemput calon _doi_ mu yah. Aku berangkat!"

Jimin langsung berlari dan menutup pintu sebelum Taehyung sadar dan melemparkan sendal ke mukanya.

Taehyung mengerut, lalu membuka matanya sempurna saat ingat tentang acara penjodohan Jimin di stasiun kereta pukul satu siang nanti. Sial, Ia tak sempat melempar sendal ke muka mesumnya Jimin itu.

Ia mengusap mukanya kasar, menggaruk rambutnya dan berniat untuk tidur lagi, melupakan acara penjemputannya dan berakting seolah tak tahu apa-apa saat Jimin memarahinya nanti. Tapi ponselnya keburu bergetar dan ia harus meraihnya dan membukanya.

 _ **081xxxxxxxxx :**_ _Apa ini Kim Taehyung?_

Taehyung kaget, tak terlalu sih. Tapi lumayan untuk tiba-tiba dikirimi pesan dan bertanya apakah ini dia atau bukan.

 _ **You :**_ _Iya, ini siapa?_

Balas Taehyung malas untuk mengira-ngira siapa yang mengirim pesan macam anak sekolah dasar yang mengajak berkenalan.

 _ **081xxxxxxxxx :**_ _Ini Jeon Jungkook. Jimin-hyung bilang kau yang akan menjemputku, benar itu?_

Lantai dibawahnya hampir menjadi korban ciuman bibirnya jika Taehyung tak menahan lonjakan kagetnya dan melompat tanpa ancang-ancang. Oh jadi ini yang Jimin pinta untuk dijemput? Jeon Jungkook? Nama yang cukup menarik.

Dengan segera Ia menyimpan nomor tersebut dan memberinya nama 'Jungkook' dan membalas pesannya kembali.

 _ **You :**_ _Iya Jimin juga bilang padaku. Mau dijemput jam berapa?_

Taehyung pura-pura tak tahu dan terkekeh sedikit.

 _ **Jungkook :**_ _jam 1 aku sampai._

 _ **You :**_ _Oke, nanti aku akan berangkat pukul 12 atau lebih_ _._

 _ **Jungkook :**_ _Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu._

Taehyung terkekeh, anak ini sopan sekali. Jadi penasaran bagaimana aslinya.

 _ **You :**_ _Kau tidak akan memberitahu ciri atau baju yang kau kenakan?_

 _ **Jungkook :**_ _Oh maafkan aku, maaf aku lupa. Aku menggunakan kaus berwarna hijau dan celana denim biru muda panjang. Kulitku putih dan rambutku hitam. Aku membawa tas punggung coklat dan satu koper hitam. Apa itu cukup?_

 _ **You :**_ _Cukup sekali. Oke, sampai bertemu di stasiun, manis (love emoticon)_ _._

Lima menit berlalu dan anak bernama Jungkook itu tak membalas pesannya lagi. Entahlah, mungkin dia takut akan gombalan ringannya dan Taehyung tertawa puas akan hal itu. Tapi dia juga jadi takut tertular _cheesy_ nya Jimin. Abaikanlah, yang pasti sekarang Taehyung akan mandi dan bersiap menjemput calon jod—murid baru sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah sampai di stasiun sekitar pukul satu kurang lima belas menit. Pakaian yang ia kenakan cukup menarik mata para gadis remaja labil yang langsung berbisik betapa tampannya Taehyung. Padahal Taehyung hanya mengenakan jaket denim biru muda yang lengannya sedikit bermotif robek-robek, kaus kutang putih dan celana denim sewarna jaketnya juga sepatu coklat kesayangannya.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu, dan dalam hatinya ia berbangga diri 'aku memang tampan terimakasih'. Bibirnya mengerucut dan mengeluarkan suara siulan, Ia berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar penopang atap stasiun, dan sesekali melirik jam di tangannya berharap pukul satu datang lebih cepat.

Tak lama, Ia melihat orang-orang mulai berkerumun di pinggir rel dan perlahan kereta datang dan berhenti. Taehyung memperhatikan dari jauh, mencari Jungkook berdasar ciri-ciri yang disebutkan tadi. Terlalu malas baginya untuk mendekat dan berbaur dengan kerumunan itu.

 _ **You :**_ _Kau sampai? Di_ _mana?_

Taehyung mengirim pesan dan berharap menemukan seseorang dengan kaus hijau tengah memegang ponsel dan sedang membaca pesannya.

 _ **Jungkook**_ : _dekat gerbong 5,_ _kau di_ _mana?_

Taehyung berjalan ke arah Barat sedikit untuk mendekati gerbong kelima, dan pupilnya terkunci pada sosok pria berbaju hijau, celana denim biru, tas punggung hitam juga koper hitam sedang di tangan kiri dan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Persis sekali dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan.

Mulut Taehyung tak tahu cara mengatup saat melihat cara Jungkook menatap sekeliling. Begitu menggemaskan, dan mengalihkan dunia. Kulitnya putih, bagai susu dan semoga saja selembut sutra. Matanya bulat, seperti kelinci dan Taehyung bertaruh giginya juga.

Ia menggelengkan kepala saat sadar fantasinya mulai berjalan lebih jauh—tidak sampai ke daerah ranjang kok. Kemudian, Ia melambaikan tangan dengan tinggi sampai Jungkook melihatnya dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Duh, cara jalannya saja menggemaskan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar pada Jungkook dan Jungkok hanya tersenyum canggung sambil membungkuk untuk memberi hormat. Kemudian Ia mengikuti Taehyung setelah Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Su-sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jungkook sedikit ragu tanpa melihat ke arah wajah Taehyung.

"Apa limabelas menit termasuk lama?" Jawab Taehyung dengan pertanyaan lagi, dan sambil melirik ke arah Jungkook yang tampaknya betah memandangi keramik di lantai stasiun.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi jika itu lama bagimu, maafkan aku," Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah hanya bibirnya lah yang dapat digigit di dunia ini.

" _Aiguu_ , tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya lama jika kau meminta maaf seperti itu." Kata Taehyung kemudian berhenti melangkah membuat Jungkook juga berhenti dan menatap wajah Taehyung takut-takut. "Caramu meminta maaf sangat menggemaskan."

Jungkook buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan memandangi keramik kembali. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar dan bibirnya sudah sakit karena ia gigiti sedari tadi. Jungkook memang sangat pemalu dengan orang baru memang, Ia berharap Jimin yang akan menjemputnya dan Jimin malah tak bisa dan memberikan orang ini sebagai gantinya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, aku memang begitu," Kata Taehyung sedikit khawatir melihat Jungkook yang responnya sangat negatif jauh dari perkiraannya. Kemudian muncul inisiatif Taehyung untuk mengambil gagang koper dari genggaman Jungkook dan berjalan duluan. Tentu saja Jungkook kaget dan langsung ikut berjalan mengejar orang yang baru ditemuinya lima menit lalu ini. "Aku akan membawakannya, tenang saja. Aku orang baru yang baik kok,"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku tak mau merepotkanmu," Kata Jungkook sambil mencoba meraih gagang koper tersebut tapi Taehyung refleksnya lebih bagus dari apa yang Jungkook kira.

"Jika aku merasa direpotkan, mungkin aku tak akan datang menjemputmu ke mari," Kata Taehyung berhenti melangkah untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan diikuti lagi oleh Jungkook. "Tenanglah Jungkook, tak perlu merasa khawatir padaku."

"Maaf, aku memang seperti ini.." Kata Jungkook sedikit malu.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku juga," Taehyung menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menepuk dua kali pundak kiri Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. "Ayo kita makan dulu, kau pasti lapar setelah perjalanan jauh. Aku tahu restoran Jepang yang enak dekat sini. Apa kau suka ramen?"

Dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jungkook mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum. Ah, akhirnya Ia bisa menaklukan anak _semi-introvert_ ini. Semoga saja Ia juga bisa menaklukan hatinya. Eh.

.

.

.

Taehyung benar-benar meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menahan jari-jarinya agar tak mencubit kedua pipi makhluk di depannya ini. Kenapa hanya memakan semangkuk ramen saja bisa begitu kelihatan semenggemaskan ini? Pipinya yang menggembung, mulutnya yang sedikit belepotan oleh kuah kari dan juga poninya yang bergerak kala Jungkook mengipasi dirinya karena panasnya kuah ramen yang Ia seruput mengenai lidahnya. Taehyung akan meminta jadwal untuk konsultasi pada dokter psikolog sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan dengan segera Ia membukanya. Kelihatan sekali ia groginya. Mohon maklum, depan calon pacar.

 _ **Jimin bantet :**_ _Bagaimana? Oke tidak?_

Taehyung tersenyum, memperhatikan Jungkook sekilas dan terbesit rasa terimakasih pada Jimin meskipun Ia sangat gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

 _ **You :**_ _Lumayan, bening juga. Walau tak sebening model majalah playboy. Oke juga._

 _ **Jimin bantet**_ _: Mesum, jangan samakan dia dengan model dada besar itu. Dan awas saja sampai kau memperkosanya._

 _ **You :**_ _Weehh aku tidak sejalang itu pula, kawan. Ia terlalu precious untuk diperkosa. Melihatnya makan saja aku tak tega._

 _ **Jimin bantet :**_ _Baguslah kalau begitu. Ohiya, Ia agak pemalu. Mulailah duluan bicara padanya, buat ia nyaman. Kalau ada apa-apa padanya akan aku panggang pantatmu._

 _ **You :**_ _baiklah, kapten. Doakan saja aku langgeng dengan dia._

Taehyung mematikan layar ponselnya untuk kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana. Matanya kembali terkunci pada pemandangan makan siangnya manusia setengah kelinci yang membuat pikirannya jadi aneh dan tak bisa dimengerti.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk mandiri di seoul?" Kata Taehyung mencoba menghancurkan pikiran anehnya dan menenangkan diri. Ia benar-benar berpikir Ia gila sekarang.

"Hu-um," Kata Jungkook di sela seruputannya. Kemudian Ia menyimpan sumpitnya di samping mangkuk saat ramennya sudah habis. "Aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri."

"Kau tidak takut? Kau kan masih berusia..."

"Enam belas tahun,"

"Ah iya benar, enam belas," Taehyung miris mendengar ternyata usia Jungkook lebih muda darinya dan Jimin sebanyak satu tahun. Hanya satu tahun sih, tak masalah. Punya pacar selisih satu tahun bukan pedofil kan? "Kau bertemu aku saja takut."

"Uhh, bukan begitu. Aku hanya malu bertemu orang baru.." Kata Jungkook sambil mengetukan jarinya berkali-kali ke atas meja, membuat irama tertentu yang enak didengar. "Lagipula, kau seumur denganku, kan?"

"Maaf tebakanmu salah karena aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu," Taehyung tersenyum bangga.

"Uhh maaf. Berarti Jimin- _hyung_ yang salah info,"

"Hmm? Salah info bagaimana?" Taehyung bingung.

"Dia bilang kau lebih muda darinya, jadi aku kira kau seumuran denganku." Kata Jungkook ragu.

"Pfffttt!" Taehyung menahan tawa. "Itu berarti kau yang salah tangkap. Aku memang lebih muda dua bulan darinya, bukan berarti enam belas tahun pula,"

"Uh-oh maaf kalau begitu, aku tak tahu.." Jungkook menunduk malu, telinganya kelihatan sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan sih, aku tak tahan," Kata Taehyung sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Huh? Gimana?" Jungkook terlihat bingung dengan Taehyung. Oh tentu saja sangat, apalagi Taehyung yang tiba-tiba bilang Ia menggemaskan entah karena hal apa yang ia lakukan. Jungkook jadi bingung sendiri.

Taehyung benar-benar akan mengarungi Jungkook jika saja Ia bukan murid baru yang baru dikenalnya satu jam yang lalu. Caranya terlihat bingung bahkan sungguh menggeaskan. Bagaimana caranya mengerucutkan bibir, mengerutkan alis, bahkan mata binar yang menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi aku boleh panggil hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba sekali membuat jantung Taehyung di dalam sana mendadak ingin gantung diri.

"A-apa?" kata Taehyung setengah hidup.

"Kau kan lebih tua dariku.. yah kupikir aku harus memanggilmu hyung, begitu?" Kata jungkook sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Panggil oppa juga boleh," Kata Taehyung pelan sekali tapi tetap saja terdengar sekilas oleh Jungkook, dan Taehyung langsung dapat pelototan kelinci yang marah seperti anaknya diganggu oleh manusia, "Tidak, bercanda kok."

"Jadi boleh tidak?"

"Kau menawariku atau membuat ultimatum?"

"Aku bertanya apa boleh memanggil hyung atau tidak..."

"Panggil sayang saja, siapa tahu kita memang berjodoh,"

Dan satu sumpit melayang melebami dahi Taehyung yang tertutup poni. Tak apa, lumayan tanda cinta pertama dari Jungkook.

.

.

Sejak perjodohan dadakan Jimin di stasiun kereta, Taehyung jadi dekat sekali dengan Jungkook. Dan tahu segala hal tentang Jungkook. Jungkook ikut program akselerasi sehingga usia enam belas sudah ada di kelas dua. Jungkook anak tunggal dan punya seekor anjing bernama _seagull_ (Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa anjing dinamai seperti itu). Jungkook suka warna merah, Ia sekamar dengan anak kelas 2-A bernama Sehun yang pintarnya keterlaluan, dan hal lainnya yang bahkan tak penting untuk diketahui.

Taehyung juga sering mengajak Jungkook jalan untuk sekedar mengenal kota Seoul di akhir pekan, membeli es krim dan bermain sepeda mengelilingi komplek sekolah. Taehyung juga sudah hapal kebiasaan Jungkook yang menggigiti bibirnya jika sedang takut, dan mengerutkan kedua alis sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya saat bingung. Dan ini yang membuat Taehyung overdosis tingkat ke- _kawaii-_ an.

Seluruh asrama bakan guru-guru pun tahu si murid baru ini hanya lengket dengan Taehyung, atau bersama Jimin juga Yoongi. Banyak yang iri dan cemburu—oh tentu saja, si aneh Taehyung itu mendapatkan murid baru nan bening dan lucu juga pintar. Bahkan Taehyung dengan bangganya selau merangkul pundak Jungkook jika sedang berjalan di selasar-selasar gedung sambil menyampirkan senyum kebangaannnya. Dan beruntunglah Jungkook nyaman-nyaman saja dan tak pernah protes.

Sebenarnya, tak pernah protesnya Jungkook inilah yang membuat Taehyung galau. Ia bingung, antara Jungkook yang polosnya keterlaluan dan tak peka pada Taehyung atau Taehyung nya yang bodoh dan menganggap Jungkook akan membalas perasaannya? Tidak se- _cheesy_ itu juga sih, tapi Taehyung tetap bingung.

Ahh tapi yasudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan dulu. Mungkin Tuhan punya jalan lain untuk memberi tahunya, pikir Taehyung dalam mode bijaknya.

.

.

.

Taehyung merutuki jam alarmnya yang tidak menyala―karena lupa disetel dan Jimin yang acuh tak acuh bangun duluan tanpa membangunkannya, sahabat macam apa itu. Ia terburu ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menyikat giginya, tanpa mandi dan menggunakan sabun muka. Ia berlari rusuh menggunakan tangga dari lantai tiga ke lantai tujuh karena elevatornya tak kunjung turun juga, dengan kancing kemeja yang belum sepenuhnya terkancing juga resleting celana yang lupa ditarik. Untuk ingat saat di lantai ke empat.

Peluhnya mengalir di pagi hari seperti ini hanya demi rencananya berkencan sesaat sebelum sang pujaan hati pulang kampung untuk seminggu lamanya. Natal, _bro_. Di musim sedingin ini masih ada juga orang yang berniat pulang kampung dengan kereta. Terbayang di kursi dalam kereta hanya menatap jendela berembun yang diluarnya hamparan tikar putih tanpa warna lain, monokrom sekali.

Nafas Taehyung tersenggal dan pundaknya naik turun saat di tangga terakhir menuju ke kamar nomor 403 berwarna coklat muda dan berserat halus. Dan tempo denyut juga detaknya memelan saat satu potong kertas berwarna merah muda bentuk persegi berukuran sepuluh sentimeter tertempel di depan pintu, dan bertandatangan sang penghuni kamar.

" _Hyung aku sudah berangkat pukul 08.15 tadi. maaf duluan, hyung lama dan aku takut tertinggal kereta._

 _Salam, Jeon Jungkook"_

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga, empat, lima dan enam―

"AAAHHH SIALLL!"

Taehyung berteriak sampai beberpa penghuni menyumbulkan kepala dari balik pintu untuk mengetahui paus mana yang mengamuk dan mengacaukan pagi di musim dingin yang harusnya bergelung nikmat di bawah selimut sambil mendengarkan musik _classic_ , bukannya amukan paus yang kehilangan anaknya.

Taehyung buru-buru menuruni tangga lagi, dan mengenakan jaket tebalnya yang tadi sempat ia seret-seret saat menaiki tangga karena sibuk mengancingi kemejanya. Ponselnya ia buka dan ia cari-cari kontak bernama "Jeon Jungkook" untuk memanggilnya, siapa tahu belum berangkat dan masih terjebak di taksi ataupun hal lainnya.

"Jungkook?" _gotcha,_ diangkat!

" _Iya, apa hyung? Aku sudah di taksi, sebentar lagi sampai ke stasiun_ _,_ _"_

"Apa? Sudah dekat? Bisa kau _pending_ dulu sampai stasiunnya tidak?" Kata Taehyung sambil menghentikkan langkahnya di salah satu anak tangga yang menuju ke lantai tiga.

" _Hah? Apa hyung? Sinyalnya buruk, aku sudahi dulu yah. Aku baik-baik saja, bye!"_

Sial untuk yang kesekalinya, Taehyung merutuki segala hal yang terjadi dari detik pertama ia memejamkan mata malam hari tadi dan detik sekarang Ia ditinggal pergi oleh kekas—calon kekasihnya selama seminggu ke busan tanpa berpamitan. Apalagi lusa natal, rusak sudah semua rencana indah natal Taehyung.

Setelah dua atau tiga menit mondar-mandir naik turun anak tangga dan untuk sekali lagi menjadi pusat erhatian siswa lain yang berlalu lalang, Taehyung berlari menuruni tangga (lagi) untuk mencegat taksi secepat mungkin dan menyusul Jungkook ke stasiun. Semoga Tuhan berpihak pada Taehyung kali ini, _amin._

Uap dingin mengepul saat Taehyung sampai di luar komplek sekolah dan berdiri sebentar untuk menghirup oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksidanya, serta menunggu taksi tentu saja. Ia sempat cemas karena sudah tiga taksi lewat dan seluruhnya berisi. Apa supir taksi hari ini tengah kebanjiran harta? Ah lupakan, Taehyung butuh jalan tercepat untuk meraih syal hangat Jungkook dan mendekapnya erat dalam kungkungan lengannya.

Jadi sambil berlali, Ia mencoba mempersingkat waktu dan mencari taksi yang kosong. Taehyung tak mau otot betisnya meledak hanya karena Ia berlari dari sekolah sampai stasiun yang jaraknya lumayan itu.

Dan untungnya saja bom waktu di betisnya berhenti saat taksi berwarna kuning cerah berhenti saat tangannya melambai sambil menghentikkan langkah kakinya di atas trotoar berlapis es yang pasti licin dan membuat siapapun jatuh kalau tak hati-hati. Dan Taehyung bukan termasuk orang-orang itu maaf saja.

Akhirnya Taehyung bisa bernafas lega saat duduk di jok hangat taksi sambil mencoba memanggil Jungkook lewat ponsel. Dan untuk sekali lagi, semoga Tuhan dan seluruh malaikat-Nya berpihak pada dirinya, _amin_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mendecak kesal dan hampir membanting ponselnya ke keramik-keramik dingin stasiun saat sedari tadi panggilannya tak dijawab satupun oleh Jungkook, untung Ia ingat betapa mahalnya harga ponsel dan bagaimana amukan singa sang ibu. Kau tahu lah bagaimana marahnya ibu-ibu. Dengan modal _insting_ , Taehyung menjelajah hampir seisi stasiun. Mencari makhluk bergigi juga mata kelinci dan kulit seputih putri salju.

Pengukur suhu di stasiun menunjukkan suhu mnius dua derajat _celcius_ tapi Taehyung berkeringat karena berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari sosok yang membuatnya gila hampir dua jam terakhir ini. Ia terduduk lesu seperti anjing gagal kawin di kursi tunggu yang terbuat dari besi dan terbayang dinginnya seperti apa. Ia menekuk seluruh otot-otot yang ada di wajahnya, tak ada satupun niatan untuk ditarik atau bahan direlaksasikan.

Harapannya juga sudah Ia kubur dalam-dalam, untuk berpamitan mesra dan siapa tahu menapat ciuman selamat tinggal. Kan Taehyung jadi senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkannya.

" _Hyung?"_

Dan demi neptunus di film kartun _spongebob_ yang Taehyung tak yakin bentuk aslinya seperti apa, Ia mendengar suara Jungkook. Iya, ini suaraya, suara terlembut dan paling favorite ke dua sedunia setelah suara ibunya yang sedang tidak marah-marah.

" _Taehyung-ie hyung?"_

Ah, suara itu lagi. Apa Tuhan mengirimkannya pesan melalui udara? Dengan mengirimkannya suara merdu Jungkook yang memanggil namanya juga dosertai embel-embel hyung?

"Taehyungie Hyung!"

Dan Taehyung hampir melompat ke depan jika di depannya tak ada malaikat yang turun dari gerbong—maksudnya, Jungkook ada di depannya saat ini. Iya, Jeon Jungkook yang tadi bilang pergi duluan karena Taehyung lama dan saat ditelepon berkata sudah hampir sampai ke stasiun. Iya Jeon Jungkook yang—

"JUNGKOOK?!" Taehyung langsung berdiri tegap an diikuti oleh langkah satu mundur Jungkook yang kaget bukan main dan menghindari dagunya terpentok ubun-ubun Taehyung. "Kau masih disini?"

"Kau kira aku setan?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ini asli kau, kan? Bukan arwah atau _mannequin?_ Kau tidak kecelakaan kereta kan? Ini bukan kembaranmu dari duni lain kan? ini—"

"Hyung!"

"Ups, maaf" Taehyung menciut sendiri setelah dapat bentakan dari jungkook. "Habisnya, kukira kau sudah berangkat.."

"Keretaku, _delay_. Ada tumpukan salju di rel jadi aku harus menunggu sekitar setengah jam lagi,"

"Serius? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Aku akan jadi _pinocchio_ jika bohong dan hidungku akan panjang."

Taehyung tersenyum senang sekali sambil menginjak-injakkan kakinya ke lantai layaknya anak gadis yang mendapat pengutaraan cinta dengan buket bunga dan kotak coklat. Jungkook sendiri jadi heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa _sih,_ hyung?"

"Aku ada sesuatu sebelum kau pergi, dan ini penting sekali,"

"Apa? Apa dompetku ketinggalan? Atau pintu kamarku hilang dan Sehun tidak bisa masuk?"

"Ini lebih penting dari itu, Jungkook, sangat penting,"

"Apa itu hyung? Jangan membuat aku penasaran dengan tingkah konyolmu itu Hyung, cepat beritahu aku, aku penasa—"

Dan Taehyung langsung memangkas habis semua rentetan huruf juga tanda baca yang di utarakan Jungkook. Meraupnya lembut dengan _plump_ penuh miliknya. Ciuman hangat dan lembut seperti yang ada di drama-drama _cheesy-_ romantis malam hari. Ciuman yang membuat Jungkook bergetar dan membulatkan matanya sempurna.

Ciuman yang sedikit panjang hingga Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan sebelumnya membawa lengan Jungkook memeluk lehernya erat. Ciuman yang melupakan seluruh akal sehat juga pikiran, bahkan melupakan bahwa sekarang dingin dan mereka ada di tempat umum sambil diperhatikan puluhan orang.

"Nah, itu," Kata Taehyung saat melepas ciumannya sambil membelai pipi Jungkook yang memerah sempurna bak kepiting yang terlalu lama direbus. "Hati-hati di jalan yah, aku menunggu kado natal darimu."

"Ohiya, itu kado natal dariku omong-omong," Kata Taehyung sambil mengecup singkat pipi Jungkook yang membuat sang empunya tak berkutik seinchipun dari tempat asalnya.

"Hyung..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Tatapan yang membuat Taehyung takut kalau Jungkook akan membencinya atau memukulinya di depan banyak orang sambil berteriak _'tolong! Aku dicabuli!'_

"I-iya?"

"HYUNG AKU MALU!"

Jungkook langsung menghambur memeluk badan Taehyung, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Taehyung dan mengeratkan jari-jarinya pada mantel Taehyung. Taehyung kemudian terkikik mendapat respon yang membuat tensinya naik lagi, dan dia kelebihan muatan untuk tingkat ke- _kawaii-_ an Jungkook entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Jadi, Taehyung akan mengingat di seumur hidupnya dan akan menceritakan kepada Jimin, bahwa Ia punya seorang pemalu dan luu bernama Jungkook, yang Ia jemput di stasiun dan Ia curi ciuman pertamanya di musim salju.

Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Jimin.

Dan stasiun kereta ini.

Terimakasih.

.

.

 **-end-**

a/n : Kawaii = lucu, imut. Btw ini ff vkook kedua aku, jadi masih agak kagok karena biasanya nulis yoonmin. Semoga suka yah, dan tshirt bts nya jadi milik aku. HAHAHA.

Maaf baru ngirim, baru jadi. Males meriksa typo, maaf kalau typonya ada di tiap paragraf. Josongeyo. Mwah:*

#

Bagian pertama dari karya para pemenang telah selesai~

-springyeol


	2. Chapter 2

[ Tesorina Mia ]

Minimon 1st Giveaway Winner Fics

Category: "Winner"

• **Seven Days** •

2015 © **Alestie**

.

.

" _Aku tuh udah campur aduk aja baca ini.. this slayed me, slayed us just in the blink of an eye."_ (springyeol)

#

 _ **Congratulations to our Minimon 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Giveaway Winner, Farah a.k.a Alestie!**_

Oke satu, dua, tiga, SELAMAAAT karena telah berhasil memenangkan hati kita ;D yeokshi, tempat pertama buatmu, Alestie yang punya nama sama kaya aku kkk~ kita persembahkan karya kamu yang sudah tak diragukan lagi kepada para pembaca!

(Ps: cek juga punyanya runner-up dan juara favorit lainnya di akun **chevalo** -ssi yang judulnya ' **Chanson d'Amour** ' yaa, terima kasih!)

Pss: judulnya ini 'tesorina mia' diambil dari bahasa Italia yang artinya 'my little treasure' karena aku anggap cerita ini menggambarkan kalimat itu(?)

 _ **Feedbacks (reviews/supportive critics) are highly appreciated and all dedicated to the winners (not to me) so, don't forget to leave your marks!^^enjoy!**_

-springyeol-

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jungkook terbangun oleh cahaya mentari yang mengintip melalui ventilasi jendela, mengerjapkan pelupuknya beberapa kali sebelum merasakan pening yang begitu menyiksa menerjang kepalanya. Beberapa persekon kemudian, perutnya serasa teraduk, kerongkongannya kering teramat perih, napasnya begitu tercekik hingga Jungkook segera beranjak tergopoh, menggapai sebotol air mineral yang selalu disiapkannya sebelum tidur. Kedua matanya berlinang penuh, meneguk habis dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

 _Flat_ megah yang ditempatinya terasa dingin dan memilukan; dan Jungkook nyaris terkekeh getir mengingat bahwa dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan sepi dan kesendirian. Dengan langkah terseret, Jungkook menyambar handuknya dan menghabiskan jam paginya untuk mandi. Isi kepalanya terasa kosong; dan Jungkook menikmati bagaimana air mengguyurnya merintik, seakan menyapu segenap kehampaan dan mengisinya dengan kehampaan lainnya.

Jam sepuluh tepat, Jungkook melenggang keluar untuk mencari sarapan.

Jungkook memiliki puluhan variasi untuk memanjakan lambung dan lidahnya; orang tuanya memberikannya apapun bahkan tanpa Jungkook memintanya. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bisa begitu pemberi kepadanya; namun Jungkook segera menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli. Jungkook tidak suka berkontemplasi.

Hingga sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang entah mengapa begitu mendesir di relung hatinya, membelalakkan matanya seperti menyaksikan kemustahilan, mulut menganga dan derap kaki yang melangkah mendekati pria itu tanpa pikir panjang. Sosok yang begitu menawan terpasung tak bersuara, begitu memesona di bawah sinar matahari, begitu sempurna dengan sorot mata yang kompleks dan sedalam samudera. Jemari panjangnya menggenggam pensil di atas kertas yang dijepit sebilah _canvas panel._

"Aku? Namaku Kim Taehyung," senyuman itu tampak begitu palsu, dan entah mengapa perih mendera dada Jungkook begitu kentara, "Mahasiswa seni rupa semester lima di Sangmyung."

Jungkook mengamati sketsa yang dilukis pria itu terpukau, "Jeon Jungkook," balasnya tersenyum, "Aku—uh, masih SMA," Jungkook berdecit canggung, "Uhm, aku—"

"Jungkook-ssi," suara Taehyung menyela lugas, matanya tajam meraup obsidian Jungkook tanpa ampun. "… _jangan berteman denganku,_ " bisiknya lirih, lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibir, mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti, "…kenapa?"

" _Karena aku akan mati."_

Apabila Taehyung tidak mengucapkannya dengan wajah pucat dan begitu serius, pasti Jungkook sudah terpingkal dan terbahak. Tetapi ini semua _bukan_ lelucon, dan tatapan sendu Taehyung mengisyaratkan segalanya.

"Karena tujuh hari mulai detik ini—" Taehyung menjeda, memaksakan seulas senyum getir,

"— _seseorang akan datang membunuhku._ "

.

.

 **Seven Days**

.

"— _ **of promising, of loving, of keep on trying—"  
"—and to learn how to let go."**_

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | Kim Taehyung **x** Jeon Jeongguk  
Romance. Angst. AU.

 **[!] Male Slash. Underage.**

.

.

 **First Day.**

Jeon Jungkook tak pernah percaya dengan omong kosong bernama _cinta pada pandangan pertama;_ dramatis, bodoh, klisé, konyol— _penuh dusta_.

Tetapi Jungkook percaya dengan _rasa kagum_ dan _simpati._ Dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya kini terpana menganga, mengikuti gerak pensil Faber-Castell 4B Taehyung yang bagai menari di atas lembar putihnya. Duduk menyenandungkan lagu asal di samping Taehyung, merasakan Taman Yongsan yang tenang dan semilir, Jungkook masih tak bergeming.

— _tujuh hari mulai detik ini, seseorang akan datang membunuhku._

Jungkook mengamati lamat-lamat detil wajah Taehyung yang tengah serius mengukir sketsa; gerit ujung pensil menyentuh material kertas terpekur merdu di telinga Jungkook. Kim Taehyung begitu tampan— _maskulin._ Gurat rahang tegas, pipi tirus dan kokoh, sorot mata menikam, hidung dan belah bibir yang sempurna. Helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian kening Taehyung tampak begitu lembut—warna _auburn_ yang memikat, aroma sampo menyesakkan, tiga _piercing_ hitam di telinganya, dan _t-shirt_ serta jeans belel menjerat di posturnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang cukup keji untuk berniat membunuh namja bak pahatan Dewa seperti Kim Taehyung? Siapa yang begitu tega membunuhnya?

Lukisan hasil torehan Taehyung bagai menggambarkan betapa kacaunya pikir namja itu saat ini. _Abstrak yang artistikal._ Jungkook mungkin bukan pengapresiasi seni; tetapi insting irasionalnya berbisik jika emosi sang seniman tengah menggempur dengan begitu buruk.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanpa menoleh, Taehyung tertawa hambar. Menyalak, tetapi tidak mengintimidasi, "Kau bisa membuat lubang di wajahku jika memelototiku seperti laser begitu," candanya geli.

Sontak, Jungkook mengerjapkan mata salah tingkah, "A-Ah, itu—" dan ia tak punya penjelasan apapun, "…maaf." Ia mengusap belakang lehernya canggung.

Tawa Taehyung semakin pecah, akhirnya menengok ke raut Jungkook, "Kau manis saat gugup—" celetuknya nyengir, "— _Jungkookie._ " Godanya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Jungkook beringsut protes, "Apa-apaan, Tae—"

"Kau boleh memanggilku 'Hyung'," sela Taehyung mengacungkan ujung pensilnya ke wajah Jungkook, membuat namja yang lebih muda menelan ludah, "Impas, kan?"

Seperti terhipnotis, Jungkook mengangguk konfirmatif. Taehyung ikut mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, tersenyum puas. Ia kembali berkutat ke coretan monokromnya; membiarkan hening mengisi ruang di antara keduanya dan mengantarkan kehangatan. Tak lama, suara dengung Jungkook kembali menguar di udara; menyengat pendengaran Taehyung dan mengantarkannya pada alunan menyejukkan. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sekilas; seperti sinestesia, ia dapat melihat not balok, tangga melodi dan kunci G menari begitu berwarna di kepalanya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Suaramu bagus."

"Gambar Hyung juga bagus," Jungkook berkelit, membalas dengan cengiran polos.

"Ini?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis, bibirnya menukik, " _Nah,_ siapapun bisa melukis begini," elaknya sopan, "Kau mau kugambar?" suara Taehyung terdengar ragu, menawarkan hati-hati.

"Aku? Tidak, tidak—"

" _Tolong?_ " kali ini, Taehyung sedikit memaksa, mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk, "Kau cukup berdiri di arah jam tujuh, Kook-ah. Berpose sedikit seksi dan aku akan melukismu menjadi malaikat paling surgawi yang pernah singgah di muka bumi," bujuknya penuh drama, merapatkan jarak di antara mereka hingga nyaris sirna sama sekali.

Jungkook terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang, "…tapi aku tidak bisa berpose. Aku tidak bisa diam terlalu lama. Aku—aku ada _homeschooling_ beberapa jam lagi," sanggahnya berusaha kabur dari binar bola mata Taehyung yang berkilat antusias.

Jungkook berpikir jika Taehyung akan menanyakan perihal _homeschooling_ -nya— _tapi tidak_. Taehyung justru semakin melipat wajahnya, sejenak tampak kekanakan.

"Kau serius menolak? _Sungguh sungguh sungguh_ tidak mau dilukis oleh titisan Da Vinci sepertiku?" Taehyung telah meletakkan _panel_ dan segenap peralatan menggambarnya. Kini ia sepenuhnya menghadap Jungkook dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram udara kosong, menggesturkan cakar macan. Seringai jahil mengulas di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak takut padamu, Hyung," tantang Jungkook pongah, mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif, "—kau _kerempeng_ ," timpalnya mengulum tawa.

Telinga Taehyung berkedut. Manik _hazel_ yang menelusuri Jungkook dari puncak kepala hingga ujung tumit bagai _slow motion_ yang mencekam.

"Oh, ya?" Taehyung menyahut dengan suara sedingin es, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika _hyung_ _kerempeng_ ini menceburkanmu ke _situ_ ," Taehyung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kolam air di pusat taman. Ia sudah setengah bangkit, mengambil kuda-kuda, "… _dan mari kita lihat apa kau menyukainya_ , _Kelinci Mungil._ "

Adrenalin meringkus melalui pembuluh darah ke sekujur tubuh Jungkook, tetapi genyar itu bukan rasa ngeri. Sebelum ia dapat menjawab lagi, suaranya memekik naluriah karena jemari Taehyung telah dengan gesit bergerilya di area pinggangnya. Jungkook baru mengenal Kim Taehyung hari ini; tetapi mengapa sentuhannya terasa begitu merindukan? Taehyung bagai mengingatkan Jungkook dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Suara gelak tawa membahana di telinga Taehyung dan segalanya bagai setrum menular yang mengantar tawa pula dari bibir namja yang lebih tua. Suara Jeon Jungkook laksana bisikan malaikat; dan kedekatan ini terasa begitu memabukkan. Jungkook berhasil lari dari perangkapnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya saling mengejar mengelilingi taman kota (terlampau girang sehingga tak memedulikan pengunjung lain yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan tatapan skeptis). Sumpah serapah kotor terselip dari bibir, umpatan dan ejekan; membuktikan kepada Jungkook bahwa Kim Taehyung _seharusnya_ dapat hidup lebih lama.

Tawa Jungkook tersendat menjadi rintihan ketika lengannya tertahan sebuah cengkeraman kuat. Membengkakkan.

" _Game over,_ Sayang." Taehyung nyaris berbisik di telinganya terengah, membuat Jungkook bergidik seketika.

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata panik, menyalang merasakan Taehyung menyeretnya paksa (ia tidak pernah tahu jika Taehyung ternyata sebegini kuat, tidak terlihat dari postur kecilnya) menuju tepi kolam dengan seringai tak main-main. Ia berusaha jongkok, memberontak seperti orang kesetanan; tetapi Kim Taehyung justru bersiul tak peduli.

Begitu terpaut beberapa inchi dari sisi kolam, Taehyung berujar diplomatis, "Kau mau mencebur sendiri, atau ingin _hyung kerempeng_ ini yang melakukannya?"

Jungkook menggigit lidahnya, berusaha menahan tawa karena sifat kekanakan Taehyung tampak begitu menggemaskan. Ia memasang _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, mencebik manja, "Hyuuung, kau tidak kerempeng, aku cuma bercanda!" bujuknya ber- _aegyo,_ "Kau lelah, aku lelah. Ayolah, bahkan _anak SD_ tidak ada yang mencebur ke situ, Hyung. Kau mahasiswa, aku anak SMA. Iya, kan? _Kan?_ "

Hening.

Mengawasi Taehyung yang mengamatinya dengan napas memburu, wajah dan kening penuh peluh; Jungkook baru menyadari jika hyung barunya tampak begitu mempesona.

Pelan, Taehyung mengangguk kaku, " _…uh, yeah,_ kau benar, Kook-ah," sahutnya tertawa sumbang. "Kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke—"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong oleh tarikan napas terkejut ketika ia merasakan tubuh rampingnya ditarik kuat. Matanya menyalang syok; dan begitu tersadar, Taehyung merasakan pijakannya lepas dari gravitasi— _dan kini separuh tubuhnya telah basah kuyup_. Taehyung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi; dan bagaimana bisa _diriny_ _a_ justru yang terduduk di _dalam_ kolam.

Mendengar tawa Jungkook menggaung di kepalanya, Taehyung sepenuhnya kembali ke realita.

"Ahaha, kau lengah, Hyung!" Jungkook terkikik penuh kemenangan, "Lain kali— _ **AH**_ **—** _ **!**_ "

Tanpa ampun, Taehyung menarik sekuat tenaga pergelangan tangan Jungkook (mengabaikan jika namja kelinci itu tersandung atau apalah) dan seketika, sepercik air raksasa melebur seperti ledakan di kolam kota. Suara debur keras menandakan jika Jungkook jatuh dengan anarkis dan mengenaskan. Jungkook mengambil napas terkesirap, merasakan dingin menusuk hingga belulangnya—sebelum tersadar bahwa Taehyung tengah mengerang kesakitan di bawahnya. _Jungkook jatuh menindihinya_.

(Pantas badannya tidak terasa sesakit itu).

Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya, merangkak di atas Taehyung, "Semua orang melihat kemari, Hyung," bisiknya memberikan senyuman maaf, "Terlalu memalukan untuk bangkit, uhm, bagaimana ini?"

Sekujur tubuh keduanya kini sempurna basah (meski Taehyung jelas lebih parah). Taehyung mengamati lekuk wajah Jungkook— _basah dan mengkilap_ begitu menawan di bawah cahaya mentari dari balik tubuhnya. _Onyx_ kembar yang berbinar indah, senyum memesona, semu menggemaskan di pipinya. Dan napas keduanya saling bersahutan.

Selembut jejak kupu-kupu, Taehyung menelusuri sebelah pipi Jungkook dengan punggung telunjuknya.

Jungkook terperangah; membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam _hazel_ Taehyung yang begitu dalam.

Hingga sedetik kemudian, cengiran nakal timbul di bibir Taehyung, mencubit pipi dongsaengnya sekuat tenaga, dan rintihan sakit terselip keras dari kerongkongan Jungkook. Taehyung terbahak puas.

Tidak terima, Jungkook mencebik dan berniat membalas; sebelum Taehyung dengan lincahnya berguling menghindar.

Entah berapa lama keduanya kembali mengejar dan menyerang di dalam kolam, melupakan sorot tidak suka pengunjung lain, tawa anak kecil yang menyorak— _segalanya;_ termasuk fakta 'tujuh hari' yang bagai menguap menjadi abu. Segalanya terhenti ketika seorang petugas datang mengampiri dan memarahi keduanya habis-habisan.

Malam itu, Jungkook tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum bunga tidur merenggut kesadarannya.

 **Second Day.**

Jeon Jungkook bukan penggemar dari pepatah 'Karena Takdir Mempertemukan Kita'— _drama sekali, picisan,_ _terlalu pasrah_. Oleh karena itu, siang ini (setelah mempertimbangkan nyaris dua jam lebih), Jungkook berdiri di pagar masuk Universitas Sangmyung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang akan dikatakannya. Tetapi satu yang Jungkook yakin. Pantulan di _hazel_ Taehyung sama _dingin dan menyedihkannya_ dengan apa yang disaksikan Jungkook ketika bercermin setiap hari.

Seharusnya Jungkook meminta nomer ponsel Taehyung; atau _line id_ -nya, BBM, atau mungkin instagramnya. (Tidak, Jungkook bersikeras bahwa dirinya tidak berniat menghabiskan waktunya untuk _stalking_ foto-foto Taehyung— _sungguh._ ). Instagram, _ya,_ Jungkook akan meminta itu saat bertemu dengan Taehyung nanti.

Jungkook menyepak kerikil tak berdosa dengan wajah ditekuk. Hari sudah semakin sore.

 _Mungkin Hyung tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini._ Jungkook terpekur, merasa bodoh. Sejak kapan anak seni sungguh-sungguh terpatri oleh regulasi yang ketat? Akhirnya namja berambut kelam itu berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut seperti gelandangan.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengingat jika ia mempunyai teman. Satu-satunya manusia 'asing' yang berhubungan intensif dengannya hanyalah Kim Namjoon-sunsaengnim. Guru _homeschool_ -nya yang begitu jenius dan mendapat sertifikasi mengajar di usianya yang begitu muda. Kedua orangtuanya hanya sesekali mengunjunginya, teman-temannya pergi entah kemana; semua orang hanya berlalu lalang di hidupnya tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk bersinggah.

Dingin menerpa tubuhnya walau _long coat_ dan syal _wool_ tebal menangkup dirinya.

 _Benarkah Kim Taehyung akan mati?_

Jungkook menggigit bibir merahnya yang mulai membeku. Dua jam lagi ia harus kembali ke _flat_ , dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Taehyung akan muncul.

Obsidian Jungkook berpendar menyaksikan senja yang bergradasi lembayung. Hembus napasnya mengepul, telapak tangannya mengusap beberapa kali mencari kehangatan. Hening dalam dunia kecilnya membuat Jungkook berpikir mengenai ketololan konyol apa yang membawanya duduk di sini, menunggu sosok yang jelas-jelas berkata bahwa ia akan _mati_ dalam tujuh hari.

Untuk apa Jungkook berjuang demi sosok yang pada akhirnya akan pergi meninggalkannya- _lagi—sama seperti semua orang_?

Akan tetapi, dedaunan merah dari Pohon Maple tak jatuh membawa jawaban.

Mungkin menanyakan akun instagram adalah nomor dua. Prioritasnya saat ini adalah menarik Taehyung, mengajaknya untuk meminta perlindungan kepolisian atau siapapun orang dewasa yang mampu melindunginya.

Karena entah bagaimana, Jungkook dapat menerawang,

—bahwa setiap kali menatapnya, bola mata indah Taehyung selalu bergetar penuh rasa takut, _seakan menjerit begitu frustasi bahwa ia tidak ingin mati._

 **Third Day.**

"J-Jungkook-ah?!"

"Kita harus ke kantor polisi sekarang, Hyung!"

Mungkin takdir memang senang melempar kejutan. Karena pagi ini, ketika menyusuri aspal menuju Sangmyung sekali lagi, Jungkook menemukan wujud Taehyung yang tengah menenteng _masonite panel_ dan ransel besar di punggungnya. Dengan desir lega, Jungkook buru-buru melesat ke arah hyungnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya panik.

"Kantor polisi? Kenapa?" suara Taehyung terdengar mengambang dan menahan tawa, "Jangan menggombaliku dengan berkata bahwa aku telah mencuri hatimu. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang," godanya setengah terkekeh.

Jungkook mendelik tak percaya, " _Jebal,_ Hyung!" kilahnya sebal, "Tentu saja untuk mencari perlindungan untukmu! Bisa-bisanya kau berangkat kuliah dengan santai begini! Bagaimana jika— _argh,_ pokoknya kita ke kantor polisi sekarang!" paksanya masih menarik tangan Taehyung tanpa berniat mendengar apapun elakannya.

"Wow, wow, tahan kudamu, Tuan!" celetuk Taehyung tak bergeming, "Aku serius harus konsultasi dengan dosen soal _Charcoal Art_ hari ini! Aku baik, oke?" Taehyung mengamati kedua obsidian Jungkook yang berbinar penuh kecemasan, kernyitan di keningnya, dan itu membuat dada Taehyung nyeri seketika. Taehyung meremas pelan salah satu pundak Jungkook, tersenyum meyakinkan, "…hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku," tegurnya halus, "Dengar, _aku akan mati._ Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh—"

" _Tidak mau_."

Sahutan Jungkook begitu mantap dan tanpa keraguan, Hanya ketulusan yang memantul di matanya, pupilnya bergetar jelas, " _Hentikan, Hyung,_ " bisiknya pilu, "Berhenti tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menyedihkan itu. Berhenti berkata jika kau akan mati. Berhenti bertingkah sok kuat; seakan kau tidak takut, seakan kau sudah siap mati— _seolah-olah kau tidak ingin orang lain membantumu!_ "

Taehyung sempurna mematung. Mulutnya mengatup tetapi sorot matanya melebar.

Jemari Jungkook yang tadinya mencengkeram pergelangan Taehyung, kini merangkak perlahan untuk meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhannya, _kepeduliannya._ Ia tidak tahu mengapa rasionya begitu lapuk, emosinya begitu kacau, sehingga yang diinginkan hatinya hanya melindungi Taehyung dan membuatnya terus hidup.

Tidak akan ada yang membunuh Kim Taehyung— _tidak,_ ketika Jungkook berada di sisinya.

"… _jangan mati, Hyung,_ " Jungkook menunduk, suaranya bergetar, " _…jangan mati._ "

Taehyung tercenung. Kerongkongannya kering, matanya memanas dan ia hanya ingin mendekap namja kecil itu dalam pelukannya. _Tetapi nalarnya jauh lebih memahami jika ia tak akan bisa melakukannya._ Taehyung menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Semua orang akan mati, Jungkook-ah. Aku, kau, mereka— _semuanya._ "

"Tapi _bukan_ dengan cara dibunuh, Hyung!" sergah Jungkook bersikeras, merasakan jemari panjang hyungnya yang terasa begitu hangat di genggamannya, "Kita harus melapor ke polisi— _kumohon_. Lakukan untukku. Jangan mati," pintanya rapuh, "— _jangan mati, kumohon jangan mati…_ "

Jantung Jungkook sesungguhnya mengeja doa itu lebih banyak dibanding bisikan dari mulutnya. _Jangan mati—_ karena bahkan Taehyung, dengan segala bakat melukis dan senyum seterang suryanya, _jauh lebih pantas hidup_ daripada dirinya yang kelabu dan monotonik.

"Tapi polisi tidak akan bisa melindungiku," Taehyung terkekeh getir mengatakannya, "Bahkan orangtuaku, dosen-dosenku, teman-temanku— _presiden sekalipun_ ," ucapnya parau, "Ketika hari ketujuh datang— _aku akan tetap mati terbunuh._ "

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, rautnya begitu berantakan dan senyum Taehyung tampak begitu menyakitkan di matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan; _tidak mungkin._

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," suara Jungkook terdengar meragu, intonasinya menggantung, "Aku— _aku akan melindungimu, Hyung…_ " tetapi Jungkook menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mengukirkan senyum, tetapi kali ini lebih lembut, "Kau ingin menyelamatkanku? Kau ingin aku hidup lebih lama?" pertanyaan Taehyung lebih terdengar seperti kebutuhan penuh kebimbangan. Maka Jungkook tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu detik untuk memproses segalanya dan mengangguk ringkas. Tak pernah merasa begitu yakin dalam sebuah keputusan sebelumnya.

Taehyung mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya; membenturkan pelan keningnya dengan milik Jungkook, membalas remasan jemari dongsaengnya penuh emosi tak terlukiskan. Taehyung berbisik dengan suara benar-benar remuk dan menyesakkan.

" _Kalau begitu lindungi aku, berjuanglah untukku, Jungkook-ah,_ " rintihnya begitu lirih, " _Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkanku. Jangan biarkan aku mati. Dan walau aku mati, jangan lupakan aku—_ "

"— _aku masih ingin hidup…"_

Dan semua kejujuran itu yang dibutuhkan untuk melemahkan saraf Jungkook, membuat hatinya runtuh menyerpih. Kim Taehyung terdengar begitu _rusak_ ; tetapi kehangatan dari hembus napasnya, dari genggaman tangannya, semua itu bukanlah sekedar ilusi. _Taehyung ada di sini_ , jantungnya masih memompa dan bola matanya masih berkilat.

Jungkook belum lama mengenal Taehyung, tetapi kedekatan ini terasa seperti _selamanya_.

Hari itu, Jungkook mendekap postur Taehyung dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam emosinya. Jungkook merasa begitu _utuh_ , seakan Taehyung adalah keping dari eksistensinya yang selama ini hilang, seakan Taehyung adalah kesempurnaan yang menambal sisi dari dirinya yang keropos. Taehyung berada di pelukannya terasa begitu _benar_ , begitu _pas_ ; sehingga ia berani menukar bumi bahkan hanya untuk terus merasakan jantung Taehyung yang berdetak nyaring di telinganya.

Jungkook belum pernah berusaha mati-matian seumur hidupnya; dan melindungi Kim Taehyung adalah alasan pertama baginya untuk memahami apa itu makna perjuangan.

 **Fourth Day.**

Untuk orang yang berkata jika dirinya hendak mati, Taehyung benar-benar memiliki koleksi foto instagram yang _tidak masuk akal_.

Jungkook terkikik melihat foto lawas Taehyung. Rambutnya oranye terang, memakai _eye-liner_ dan ia tidak tersenyum. _Sok keren sekali,_ celanya dalam hati.Ibu jarinya seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menekan gambar tersebut, berguling-guling gusar di ranjangnya memegang _smart phone_ putihnya entah untuk berapa jam lamanya. Meski mayoritas galeri Taehyung adalah hasil sketsa dan lukisannya yang artistikal, Jungkook tidak bosan menatapinya.

Hingga muncul notifikasi komentar dari foto yang baru saja disukainya.

 _xxxtaetaehyungiexx : jeonggukjk97z kau serius menyukai foto yang kuunggah tiga tahun lalu?_

Jungkook mengerjapkan mata, wajahnya merona baru menyadari kebodohan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia membeku seketika.

 _Mampus. Pasti Taehyung berpikir jika dirinya adalah semacam_ stalker _aneh yang kurang kerjaan._

Jeon Jungkook bukan penggila _gadget._ Ia tidak punya banyak orang untuk diajak interaksi. Ia lebih sering menggunakan fitur mp3 atau _browser_ nya saja, bahkan kerapkali meninggalkannya saat keluar. Oleh karena itu, begitu membuka ponsel dan menemukan _wajah Kim Taehyung_ di beranda instagramnya, Jungkook nyaris tersedak.

Jungkook tidak pernah ingat jika ia mengenal Kim Taehyung sebelumnya. Jika ia telah mengikuti akun instagram _xxxtaetaehyungiexx_ (Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengabaikan _user name_ konyol ini), telah di _follback,_ telah menyukai beberapa foto di galerinya, _dan_ bahkan pernah bertukar komentar tentang fotonya.

Apa mereka pernah kenal sebelumnya? Pantas saja Taehyung tidak terasa asing di benaknya.

Merenung hanya membuat kepalanya pening; maka Jungkook cepat menyerah berkontemplasi ketika ia justru terhanyut dengan aktivitas _stalking_ instagram Taehyung dan menertawai gambar _sok_ kerennya.

Dadanya bergemuruh anomali, merasakan ada desir aneh ketika nama Taehyung terbesit di nalarnya. Tetapi semakin memikirkannya, kepala Jungkook semakin nyeri. Ada luka, bahkan ketika Taehyung tak pernah menyentuhnya. Ada jeritan, bahkan ketika isi otaknya terasa begitu kosong. Ada keraguan, karena Jungkook telah lama kehilangan kepercayaan atas orang lain.

Bagaimanapun Jungkook melihat Taehyung, dari sudut apapun, dari lekuk manapun; tak ada yang membuat namja itu tampak begitu _pantas_ untuk dibunuh. Jungkook harap diksi itu hanya kiasan, tetapi sorot di balik retina Taehyung tampak selalu mengisyaratkan ucapan selamat tinggal. Seakan Taehyung berusaha mengungkung soliter dirinya seorang diri.

 _Mungkinkah seseorang bisa begitu peduli kepada orang asing yang baru ditemuinya tiga hari lalu? Jika iya, lalu omong kosong apa ini? Simpati? Kepedulian?_

— _cinta?_

Jungkook menampiknya. _Mana mungkin._

Bukan simpati, bukan kepedulian, bukan cinta. Tetapi _kebutuhan_.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah merasa begitu dibutuhkan sepanjang usianya. Dan apabila memang itulah semua alasan mengapa Tuhan menciptakan dirinya, maka besok Jungkook akan kembali mencari sosok Taehyung dan menemukannya.

Karena Jungkook tak pernah sungguh-sungguh memahami perih kesendirian, sebelum Taehyung meraihnya dari sangkar kecilnya, tersenyum di hadapannya, dan mengajarkan kepadanya bahwa penawar atas rasa kesepian itu sesungguhnya _ada._

 **Fifth Day.**

Taehyung tersentak kaget merasakan satu _earphone_ nya ditarik dan sebelah pundaknya tiba-tiba terasa berat. (Taehyung tengah melukis di taman kota, dan ia terlalu fokus sehingga tak menyadari ada orang yang mendekatinya). Sejurus kemudian, mengenal aroma sampo seperti ceri yang menguar di pernapasannya, bahkan tanpa menoleh, Taehyung mengulas senyum.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Taehyung penuh aroma akrilik, tiner, cat air, fiksatif basah; dan entah kenapa friksi dari setiap toreh kuas bulu sintetis Taehyung terasa begitu menenangkan. Alunan musik Canon in D menggema di gendang telinganya, dan membayangkan bahwa Taehyung mendengarkan irama yang senada dengannya membuat jantung Jungkook memacu gila

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

"Oke, dimana?"

Ragu, Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, tersenyum jahil, "Banyak," sahutnya, "Di taman bermain, di _arcade,_ di bioskop, teater— _uh_ , pantai, akuarium," jemari Jungkook mengangkat satu per satu sembari menyebutkan. Kemudian ia tersipu, "…uhm, Hyung punya ide yang lebih bagus?"

Tawa berat Taehyung menggelayut hangat, mencolek campuran akrilik dari palet melamin, lalu mengulasnya di ujung hidung Jungkook tanpa aba-aba. Jungkook terhenyak. Ia reflek bangkit dari sandarannya, berusaha mengusap hidungnya sembari mengeluh protes.

"Intinya kau ingin mengajakku berkencan, begitu?" tuding Taehyung konfrontatif.

"Tidak!" Jungkook berjengit sebal, "Hanya menyembunyikanmu dari psikopat sinting."

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menoleh dan memerangkap _onyx_ kembar Jungkook dalam jerat pesonanya, menukikkan ujung bibirnya congkak. Jungkook menelan ludah, bergitu terpasung dan membatu. Tatapan mata Taehyung seperti mantra, sihir tak logis yang membuatnya kehilangan waras dan untai katanya. Namja yang lebih muda hanya terdiam, bahkan ketika ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung yang penuh cat warna-warni meraba wajahnya dengan gerak yang begitu membuai.

" _Kook-ah,_ " dingin cat tempera membuat Jungkook menarik napas bergetar, " _Kau tahu,_ " Taehyung berdecak kagum, " _Kau begitu cantik dengan warna,_ " tenggorokannya panas, toreh menyala menghiasi pipi polos Jungkook semakin panjang, " _Bolehkah jika,_ " Jungkook yakin jantungnya akan melompat dari tulang rusuknya, wajah keduanya makin berdekatan, "— _aku menjadikanmu objek_ body paint _-ku?_ "

Wajah Jungkook memerah seketika, sontak menampik tangan Taehyung kasar.

" _Yah!_ Dasar cabul!"

Taehyung tertawa semakin lepas. Tak sanggup menangkis serangan balasan Jungkook yang seperti amukan sapi gila, akhirnya Taehyung menyerah, "—AKUARIUM!" serunya mengaduh, "Aku akan mandi dan setelah itu kita— _Jeon Jungkook!_ Berhenti membuang-buang akrilik— _ya Tuhan!_ Crayolaku!" pekiknya frustasi.

Hari itu, keduanya menghabiskan sisa hari mereka di akuarium COEX. Menaiki _subway_ jalur empat, menapaki jalan tanpa sedetikpun kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Taehyung terkekeh geli karena rupanya Jungkook jauh lebih antusias dibandingkan dirinya; menganga melihat ikan raksasa, mencicit melihat penguin. Jungkook memaksa untuk _diving,_ dan ia mengolok Taehyung karena meringis ngeri dan berkata jika dirinya tak bisa berenang.

Di bawah langit senja, entah sejak kapan, jemari keduanya saling bertautan. Taehyung berdeham, Jungkook memalingkan wajah.

(Dan keduanya bersumpah jika semu konyol apapun yang terlukis di wajah mereka, itu semua adalah faktor pembiasan cahaya matahari).

(Salah alam, tentu saja).

Canggung dan malu-malu, tetapi begitu _benar_.

 **Sixth Day.**

Semalam, Taehyung menginap di _flat_ Jungkook.

Proses yang mencengangkan? _Tidak._ Karena Jungkook yang menggamit kemeja Taehyung ketika namja itu selesai mengantarkannya pulang, menariknya masuk, dan berdalih ingin _menyembunyikannya_. Jungkook memutarkan _Big Hero 6_ , menghayati kisahnya (walau ia telah berulang kali menontonnya), dan mungkin karena lelah; keduanya tertidur di atas karpet sebelum tayangan mencapai tiga perempatnya.

Jungkook tidak akan _homeschool_ hari ini, maka Taehyung juga _dilarang_ berangkat kuliah.

Sup miso dengan kimbap, telur mata sapi dan sosis ayam. Rutinitas tak pernah terasa begitu menyenangkan sebelum Taehyung menikmati sarapan di sampingnya. Kaus polos dan _sweatpants_ tak pernah tampak begitu memikat sebelum Taehyung yang mengenakannya.

"Hyung, jadi jika besok malam kau—uh, 'selamat'," Jungkook menjeda ragu, "…artinya kau _sungguh-sungguh_ 'selamat', kan?"

Taehyung menggumam afirmatif, "Uh-hm. Dan tolong jangan bergerak."

Dengan tidak nyaman, Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Statis. Mematung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, merasakan tatapan menelanjangi Taehyung dan suara gerit krayon arang yang menggerus di telinganya.

Hening menggaung menguasai awan-awan. Taehyung sibuk dengan penghapus karetnya (banyak macam, termasuk _kneaded eraser_ ), sesekali mengusap dengan ujung jemari dan dasar telapak tangannya telaten. Taehyung mencoreng tipis di beberapa gradien dengan _artline marker_ , menyapu sangat hati-hati dengan kuas nilon sintetis, terkadang mengelap dengan tisu. Sorot seriusnya bergantian dari kanvas ke arah Jungkook, repetitif. Hitam mengotori wajah Taehyung, membuat Jungkook begitu gemas ingin mengelap kotorannya. Kaus yang dipinjamkannya ikut ternoda dengan arang— _semuanya_.

Taehyung tampak begitu _dekil_. Dan Jungkook merutuk frustasi, karena _mungkin_ hanya Kim Taehyung yang dapat tampak begitu seksi dengan noda arang dan bulir peluh di gurat wajahnya.

Perjanjiannya adalah; Jungkook bersedia dilukis, asalkan Taehyung menjadi anak baik dan bersembunyi di _flat_ nya hingga masa berbahaya terlewati.

Jungkook tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia menguap, kepalanya terjatuh, matanya beredar kesana-kemari. Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil, memintanya untuk jangan bergerak terlalu banyak. Dan tanpa sadar, terperangkap dalam pusaran sorot mata Taehyung; hari telah beranjak sore.

Setelah keduanya mandi, mereka menghabiskan sisa hari bergelung malas di atas ranjang. Jungkook memiliki televisi LED 52 inch yang digantung tepat di hadapan kasurnya; sehingga keduanya hanya berbaring, mengemil (biasanya Jungkook tidak suka makan _snack_ di atas kasur, dia namja yang sangat steril), sembari mencerca dan menertawai acara televisi.

Jungkook mengamati lekuk wajah Taehyung dari samping, sementara mahasiswa seni itu tengah serius menonton _The Dark Knight_ yang berputar di salah satu _channel_ televisi. Lidahnya gatal sekali ingin menanyakan satu esensi yang paling penting.

 _Siapa orang yang hendak membunuh Taehyung? Kenapa?_

Akan tetapi, bahkan ketika Jungkook menanyakannya, Taehyung hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Seakan Taehyung tidak ingin menjelaskannya, _tidak perlu_ memberitahunya.

Ketika Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook sebelum tidur, memerangkap posturnya dalam lengannya yang kurus, membisikkannya ucapan selamat tidur; yang Jungkook inginkan hanya menghentikan waktu dan terjebak _di sini_ bersama Taehyung selamanya.

Seumur hidupnya _._

 **Seventh Day.**

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku, Kook-ah?" Taehyung memincingkan mata, gelak tawanya menggantung geli. Jungkook benar-benar tidak melepaskannya _sama sekali_ hari ini, kecuali saat ke kamar kecil. Jungkook mengantarkannya kemanapun di sekitar ruang _flat_ nya, tidak membiarkannya melangkah keluar sedikitpun.

Jungkook nyengir, menunjukkan baris gigi kelincinya yang lucu, "Sampai besok, Hyung."

Dengan lembut, sebelah tangan Taehyung mengangkat dagu dongsaengnya, kilat matanya memangsa bola mata Jungkook lamat-lamat, " _Kook-ah_ ," suaranya membisik dalam, " _…boleh aku menciummu?_ " tetapi senyuman di bibirnya tampak tak sempurna.

Panas menjalar ke wajah Jungkook ringkas, pelupuknya mengerdip bingung, "C-Cium?" tawanya hambar, "Maksudmu… uhm, cium yang _itu?_ "

"Memangnya ada cium yang lain?" Taehyung terkekeh.

"Tapi kita kan belum lama kenal," sanggahan yang terselip dari bibir Jungkook mungkin adalah fakta, "Uh, mungkin k-kalau kita—"

Ucapan Jungkook terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut belah bibir Taehyung yang mendarat di atas bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata Jungkook melebar kaget, jantungnya memburu kacau, dan ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung sekuat tenaga dengan emosi yang berkecamuk. Pagutannya terlepas, namun Taehyung nyaris tak bergeming.

Jungkook mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kasar, " _Jangan begini, Hyung,_ " bisiknya parau, menggeleng lemah, "…beri aku waktu. Lakukan dengan benar, Hyung. Kita bisa mulai pelan-pelan; bertukar nomor ponsel, makan siang bersa—"

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung telah mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menguncinya mati. Tanpa membiarkan otak Jungkook mencerna, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook paksa, menggigit kasar dan menyelipkan lidahnya anarkis. Desahan protes tertelan di kerongkongan Taehyung, tetapi bahkan ketika Jungkook menggigit lidah asing yang menginvasi rongga mulutnya dengan kurang ajar, _Taehyung tidak berhenti_. Matanya segelap dasar samudera, dan Jungkook nyaris menangis menyaksikannya. Kini Jungkook terlalu lemas untuk memberontak; _merasa dikhianati_ , karena sesungguhnya Jungkook begitu tulus menginginkan Taehyung untuk terus hidup.

Mata Jungkook berpendar ke sudut ruangan, merasakan bibir Taehyung yang bergerak perlahan dari ujung bibirnya ke cuping telinganya, menjilat dan menggigitnya, dan Jungkook hanya terpejam. Ia berbisik kelu, " _…jangan begini, Hyung_ ," cicitnya ketakutan, " _Ini salah._ "

Taehyung tertawa getir, lemah, " _Apa kau membenciku sekarang?_ " tanyanya parau, " _Apa kau_ _ **sangat**_ _membenciku_ , _sehingga kau tak akan pernah melupakan seberapa buruk aku telah memperlakukanmu hari ini?_ "

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung sepenuhnya berhenti. Jemari di pergelangan tangannya bergetar, bahkan bola matanya meremang tampak begitu hancur. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Taehyung.

Dan bola matanya melebar menyaksikan air mata jatuh dari _hazel_ menawan Taehyung, seperti ukiran senja yang ternodai mendung. Seringai menyedihkan memulas di bibir Taehyung, dan Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa begini remuk.

"Besok pagi, aku akan terbunuh, _lagi_ ," Taehyung mendesis.

"— _kau yang membunuhku, Jeon Jungkook._ "

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening bingung, mulutnya terbuka kacau, menggigil, "A-Apa maksud—"

"Kau selalu _membunuhku_ di hari ketujuh, Jungkook, _aku dari duniamu,_ " Taehyung tersenyum, tidak sesuai dengan air mata yang mengalir jatuh di pipinya, "Kau akan melupakanku, melupakan _semuanya_ , di hari ketujuh. Semua janjimu untuk melindungiku, semua afeksi protektifmu, semua kepedulianmu— _kau akan melupakan semuanya._ "

"Sulit dipercaya, bukan? Kau, _penjahat_ nya, Jungkook," bukan tajam, tetapi _luka_. Ketika mengucapkan vonis itu, suara berat Taehyung hanya membendung luka, "Kau pikir berapa kali aku menjelaskan ini padamu? Bahwa otak konyolmu hanya menyimpan memori selama tujuh hari, lalu ter- _reset_ seperti _video game_ di minggu selanjutnya? _Pikirmu berapa kali aku melihat ekspresi bingungmu, yang dengan kejinya melupakanku dan berlagak tidak mengenaliku setiap awal minggu? Pikirmu berapa kali aku menjerit untuk tidak jatuh hati padamu, dan pikirmu berapa kali aku gagal, gagal,_ _ **gagal**_ _—dan selalu berakhir di sini,_ _ **lagi**_ _, berharap kau akan sedikit saja mengingatku, tapi keajaiban sebodoh itu tak akan pernah datang?_ "

Jungkook sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya terpasung tak mampu mengucapkan seuntai katapun. Mulutnya terbuka, bibirnya gemetar, matanya panas; tetapi ia terlalu bingung untuk menumpahkan apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

"Bukankah ini lucu? Kisah tentang kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu dalam tujuh hari," Taehyung terkekeh miris, "Aku yang _pecundang_ , aku yang _tolol_ , aku yang _begitu lemah mencintaimu_ sehingga kau hanya menyimpanku di _ **SINI**_ _!_ " kasar, Taehyung menepak pelipis Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. Jungkook merasakan air mata mulai menetes dari bola matanya, tak sanggup menyaksikan Taehyung begitu tersiksa. "Bagimu Kim Taehyung hanya teori, informasi tekstual yang kau hafal di otak; _yang selalu kaulupakan ketika tujuh hari telah habis terbakar waktu!_ "

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, " _Ukir aku di_ _ **SINI**_ _, Jungkook!_ " dengan isaknya, Taehyung memukul pelan dada Jungkook dengan kepalnya, " _Aku bukan teori! Aku bukan teks yang harus kau hafal! Aku bukan sekedar orang yang lalu lalang di hidupmu!_ _ **Aku mencintaimu**_ _, dan aku ingin terus singgah di hatimu! Berhenti terus-terusan mengusirku,_ _ **karena aku tak ingin pergi!**_ "

Tangis Jungkook meleleh semakin kacau, bola matanya menggenang begitu penuh dan segala yang diutarakan Taehyung membuatnya merasa begitu kejam, begitu tak berperasaan.

"Aku begitu frustasi sehingga kupikir lebih baik kau mengingatku penuh _kebencian_ dibandingkan melupakanku sama sekali, dibandingkan kau harus menanyakan siapa namaku lagi," ungkapnya sekali lagi terkekeh nanar, "Pikirmu berapa kali aku berpikir untuk menyerah? Pikirmu berapa kali aku melihatmu jongkok di depan kampusku, pikirmu berapa kali aku harus tidak menangis menyaksikanmu berjuang tanpa mengetahui apapun? _Kau begitu bodoh, Jungkook!_ Kuharap aku bisa mengabaikanmu, membiarkanmu selalu berjalan seorang diri, melupakanmu sebagaimana kau selalu gagal mengingatku— _tetapi aku selalu berujung di_ _ **sini**_ _!_ _Jatuh cinta lagi padamu, mengharapkan keajaiban lagi, dan begitu bodoh berdoa supaya hari esok tak pernah datang!"_

Dengan lembut, jemari bergetar Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook, mematri _onyx_ kembarnya dan memenjarakannya. Taehyung hanya ingin perasaannya sampai; ia ingin Jungkook menyimpannya di suatu tempat spesial dimana Jungkook tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya lagi.

" _Jeon Jungkook, aku sangat mencintaimu,_ "

"— _apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan balasan cinta darimu?_ "

Taehyung telah berjuang begitu payah, ribuan kali mengulangi bentang waktu yang sama demi mendambakan akhir yang berbeda. Dalam hati kecilnya, Taehyung sesungguhnya tahu jika Jungkook juga tengah berperang dalam dirinya sendiri. Taehyung tahu jika Jungkook menyimpan detil tentang dirinya di suatu sudut kecil dalam hatinya, dan Taehyung ingin percaya bahwa Jungkook sesungguhnya begitu ingin mengingatnya.

Taehyung ingin percaya bahwa Jungkook juga mencintainya.

Dan tiba-tiba, di nalar Jungkook, segalanya menjadi masuk akal.

Pusing menyiksa di setiap awal pekan, memori yang menghambur dan kelabu, keberadaan Kim Taehyung yang terasa begitu lekat dengan hatinya, instagram, setiap sentuhan dan belaian penuh kasih sayang— _segalanya._

Jungkook pikir, selama ini dirinya lah yang berusaha keras demi Taehyung. Tetapi ternyata semua ini bekerja sebaliknya. _Taehyung lah yang selama ini memperjuangkan dirinya._ Jungkook yang kejam, tak berperasaan; tapi walaupun begitu, Taehyung _selalu_ berdiri di sini, selalu mengucapkan betapa mencintanya dirinya kepada Jungkook di penghujung hari, tanpa lelah mengulang kembali penjelasan atas fakta yang menyakitinya, menangis begitu remuk di depan matanya—

— _adakah kisah tujuh hari yang lebih romantis dibandingkan bagaimana Kim Taehyung hadir dengan begitu indah dalam hidupnya?_

Jungkook tak ingin lupa.

Ia tak ingin melupakan Taehyung lagi.

Karena itu, Jungkook menggenggam jemari Taehyung yang meraup pipinya, kemudian mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu lembut di atas bibir hyungnya. Jika ingatannya akan terulang kembali esok hari, Jungkook ingin melupakan dunia dan hanya mengingat Kim Taehyung dalam memori payahnya. Jungkook ingin mengingat wajah elok Taehyung ketika menginginkannya, bibir indah Taehyung ketika menyentuh bibirnya, suara memabukkan Taehyung ketika mengejakan cinta untuknya.

"Kim Taehyung, _aku mencintaimu—walau aku tak mengingatnya, aku yakin aku juga mencintaimu setiap tujuh hari kau membisikkan cintamu padaku,_ " Jungkook merintih pilu, matanya berpendar kacau, "Aku juga akan berjuang, aku akan berusaha mengingatmu, kali ini di _sini_ ," Jungkook menyentuh dadanya, "Aku tidak ingin melupakan ciuman ini, semua kata-katamu, rasa sakitmu— _hari selanjutnya aku ingin mencintaimu lebih banyak, Hyung."_

"— _tetapi jika aku terbangun besok pagi dan melupakanmu lagi,_ "

"— _berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan menyerah._ " Senyum terukir di bibir Jungkook, getir dan menyakitkan.

Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Gesit, ia memerangkap kembali wajah Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya penuh emosi. Jungkook terpejam, membiarkan Taehyung meluapkan kesedihannya, dan melebur keduanya dalam kehangatan yang begitu semu— _fana_.

" _Kook-ah…_ " Taehyung berderit, membelai surai halus di pelipis Jungkook penuh kasih sayang,

" _Jika kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu mengingat betapa aku mencintai dirimu, lagi—_ "

"— _aku akan mengingatkanmu betapa kita tercipta untuk saling mencintai—_ "

"— _aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam tujuh hari."_

" _Jadi—"_

"… _bersiaplah untuk jatuh cinta lagi padaku di bentang waktu selanjutnya._ "

.

Ini adalah kisah tentang tujuh hari.

Tentang sumpah dan janji; untuk melindungi, untuk terus hidup, untuk selalu berdiri di sini walau salah seorang akan terlanjur pergi lebih dulu.

Tentang mencintai seseorang yang berusaha begitu keras untuk membalas cintamu, tetapi takdir membuat kasih itu tak pernah sampai.

Tentang usaha keras dan perjuangan tanpa ujung; mendambakan akhir bahagia untuk dongeng sebelum tidur yang tak pernah ada.

 _Tentang merelakan dan menyerah ketika waktunya telah tiba._

—karena Kim Taehyung telah lama menyerah akan dirinya sendiri semenjak Jeon Jungkook membuat dirinya terluka dengan tatapan penuh kesendiriannya.

Di hari ketika Taehyung pertama kali bertemu dengan Jungkook, di hari kelima sejak Taehyung menyimpan rahasia cinta untuk Jungkook, di hari kedelapan ketika Taehyung menyadari jika Jungkook tak terlahir untuk dapat terisi kehampaan hidupnya— _Taehyung telah membuang segala yang dimilikinya._

 _Bukan merelakan Jungkook, bukan membiarkan Jungkook pergi._

Tetapi untuk terus mencoba kembali. Menelan bulat-bulat perihnya,

…karena Taehyung tahu, Jungkook juga mencintainya dengan begitu dalam, Jungkook juga tersiksa dengan keadaannya sendiri, Jungkook juga begitu payah berjuang untuk cinta mereka berdua.

Dan walaupun Jungkook akan melupakannya fajar besok,

Taehyung telah lama berjanji bahwa yang akan mengisi kehampaan Jungkook sepanjang tujuh hari bukanlah orang lain, _kecuali dirinya seorang._

 _Adakah kisah tujuh hari yang lebih romantis,  
dibandingkan bagaimana Taehyung hadir dengan begitu indah  
dalam hidup Jungkook?_

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note** **:**

Happy third anniversary for **springyeol** -sunbaenim and **chevalo-** sunbaenim! XD

Terus berkarya dan syemangats kuliahnyaa~!  
Makasih buat kesempatan ngirim karya ini; dan maapin karena kayaknya  
ane peserta paling bawel yang pernah kalian punya :'D

.

Lots of VKook love!

 **Alestie.**  
[ twitter – **alestierre** ]

#

Aiguuu manis sekali note-nya /emot hati/ ;"3

Oke, secara teknis/? Persembahan dari Minimon 1st Giveaway telah selesai! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah berpartisipasi, banyak karya masuk yang semuanya hebat-hebat! Tetap stay tune mencintai BTS, oke? /ea/ (dan juga mencintai otp otpnya /heyaa/)

Regards,

springyeol.


End file.
